


Scene of the Crime

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Magic on Baker Street [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crime Solving, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Someone has been using magic to wreak havoc at some of Greg’s crime scenes. The culprit is closer than he knows.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Greg Lestrade
Series: Magic on Baker Street [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Quest for the Ring to Rule Them All





	Scene of the Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Draco's Den Admin, and to my Alpha and beta of Meiri and thescarletphoenixx. If there are any errors after they read it over, they are my own.
> 
> Prompt: Gemino + Theodore Nott & Greg Lestrade
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Hartswood Films, BBC Wales, and WGBH. No copyright infringement is intended.

"We have really got to stop meeting like this," Theo joked as he stepped into the inspector's office.

"Well, if your people would stop putting curses on my crime scenes, then I wouldn't have to bother you," Greg Lestrade countered. His head was bowed as he continued to write in the folder on his desk.

"But then you wouldn't get to see me," Theo replied with a twinkle in his eye.

Greg finally looked up from his work. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were enjoying this."

Theo shrugged. "And if I am enjoying spending time with you?"

"Then I have to ask," Greg settled back in his chair and regarded Theo carefully, "are you behind this?" He gestured to the chair on the other side of his desk.

"Do you really take me for that kind of wizard?" Theo asked as he sat down in the seat indicated.

Greg raised an eyebrow. "With what I've learned of you by working with you and talking with Daphne? Yes, yes, I do."

Theo gasped and placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me, Lestrade."

"Well, if the shoe fits," Greg replied with a shrug.

Theo opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off before he could.

"Oh, would you two stop this and admit your feelings for each other already?" A new voice said from Greg's doorway.

Both men jumped, even if Theo did try to hide the movement. Slowly turning to face the newcomer, Theo nodded his head in greeting. "Daphne."

"Doctor Watson," Greg said as he tried to ignore the blush suffusing his cheeks at the blond witch's comment. "What brings you to my office?"

Holding up the file in her hand, the young witch explained, "I have the results from the Barnes case."

Holding his hand out, Greg asked, "Anything out of the ordinary?"

She shook her head. "No, the toxicology came back clean." Daphne passed the folder.

"Thank you," he accepted the folder, "I'll take a look before passing it on to the prosecution."

"John has already started on the new case, and we should have the final results for the Poole case in a couple of days," Daphne explained.

Greg nodded. "The sooner, the better on the Poole case, the chief is already bothering me for the folder on it."

"Noted," Daphne replied as she made her way back to Greg's office door. "One of us will get you the results as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Doctor Watson," Greg said. "Have a good day."

"You too, Inspector Lestrade," she nodded in Theo's direction, "Auror Nott." She started through the door, but paused and turned to face her fellow wizard again.

He paled at the look on her face. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Daphne to notice.

"Oh, and, Theo? Stop cursing the good inspector's crime scenes. Your magic has left traces on some of my bodies. For a Slytherin, you're not as sneaky as you think you are," Daphne told him. She grinned. "And for Salazar's sake, grow some bollocks and ask Robards for a transfer and stop this craziness. Otherwise, I'll start casting a Gemino on random objects in your flat. That spell seems to be your modus operandi after all."

"You wouldn't," Theo countered, eyes narrowed.

She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Are you willing to risk it?"

Theo sighed. "No, now get out of here." Once she was gone, Theo turned to face Greg, a sheepish smile on his face.

Greg narrowed his eyes at Theo. "I guess the cat's out of the bag now."

"Looks like it," the wizard replied. Taking a hand through his dark hair, he sighed. "I'm sorry, I know I should never have cast the Gemino Spell at those scenes, but I couldn't help myself."

"So you contaminated dozens of scenes by going into them before we could clear them?" Greg asked. "All beca—"

"What? No! I only did the last couple you had because there was that lull in the cases." Theo pushed up from his chair and began to pace the small office. On one of his passes, he closed the door to Greg's office. "It was stupid of me, I know, and I should have just said something to you instead of doing what I did, but I did. I didn't actually go into any of your crime scenes; I was disillusioned and cast from outside your perimeter after you all had started processing."

Theo fell quiet but continued to pace. He couldn't bring himself to look at Greg only to see the disappointment on his face.

After too much silence, Theo couldn't handle it any longer. He added, "It was only a couple of times, and once you all left, I cancelled the spell with a simple Finite Incantatem." He finally stopped pacing and turned to face Greg.

When he did, Theo found the inspector regarding him quietly.

Taking a deep breath, Theo said, "I really am sorry. I'm going to go back to the ministry right now and ask Robards for a transfer that way you can have someone new to work with. Thank you for your time and friendship, Inspector Lestrade."

Theo turned and reached for the doorknob.

Greg's voice stopped his movement. "Where do you think you're going, Auror Nott?"

"I just said," Theo whispered, hanging his head.

"No, you're not," Lestrade told him. "We still have an actual criminal to catch from the other crime scenes."

Releasing the doorknob, Theo turned back around. "What?"

"Do you really need me to repeat myself?"

Mutely, Theo shook his head.

"Good, now sit down." Greg gestured to the seat Theo was recently occupying. "We have some new rules to go over."

Not one to look over a second chance, Theo quickly dropped into the open chair.

The two men sat in silence for quite a while as Theo waited for Greg's new rules.

"No more tampering with my crime scenes," Greg finally said. "It's bad enough I have an actual criminal to deal with, but I don't need to deal with your antics any more. And if you promise me to stop, then I won't turn you in."

"Done," Theo agreed.

"After we figure out who is actually behind this, then I want you to ask your boss for a transfer." Theo's eyes lit up at Greg's words, but his brows furrowed as the other man continued to speak, "I think it would be good for both of us if someone else from your department became the liaison with New Scotland Yard. Not because I don't like working with you, because I do, but Daphne was right. And that's a problem for both of us. I'd rather work with someone else and take the time to see how things go between the two of us than continue to work together and come to resent each other because of it."

Theo contemplated arguing with Greg that they could work together and see where things went between them, but he knew the other man was right. "Okay, but I'm going to pick my replacement."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Greg replied. "Now, how does this Gemino Spell work that you've been using? And is it the same as the spell the other person has been using?"

"No, they've been using the Gemino Curse," Theo explained. "The spell I used creates an exact replica of an object, so it's just a single duplicate. The curse is used on an object to multiply it repeatedly when touched instead of just once. Both versions can be combined with other spells or curses for added effect."

"Okay, that makes sense," Greg replied. "Let's start with separating your cases with the others and see what we can figure out from there."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Theo agreed.

It would take the two men a few weeks before they discovered who was actually behind the Gemino Curse being placed on Inspector Lestrade's crime scenes.

The culprit came as a shock to both men as Greg had no idea she was a witch, and Theo always thought she was nice whenever he met her through the course of an investigation with Greg. Molly Hooper's reasoning was even more surprising for Theo as he never made an effort to hide the fact that he was gay. But after he took some time to think about why she did it, to get his attention, he realised that he'd done the exact same thing to garner Greg's attention.

While they continued to work together, Greg's continued professionalism towards Theo throughout the process, helped him make it through. Plus, knowing what awaited him when everything was said and done helped. All Theo had to do once their case was closed was wait for his transfer. He was finding that to be the hardest part of all.


End file.
